65
Match 65 of NoDQ CAW is the fifth episode of Season 4 as well as the sixty-fifth episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match is Trip To Oblivion Match for the NoDQ CAW Championship with Batman defending the title against Superman, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. Match A music video depicting what brought all four men to the match- due to the contract Superman and Batman signed at True Pain, Superman could not face Batman in a singles match for the NoDQ CAW Championship again. Thus, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees’ burgeoning hatred provided an excellent opportunity to turn this Championship match into a Fatal Four-Way contested under Trip To Oblivion rules. All four men brawl variously among themselves inside the structure. The bottom-left panel of the inside area of the structure weakens and buckles as the competitors throw one another around in that area. Freddy- who is wearing the mask he stole from Jason- gives Jason a full-nelson suplex. Batman Irish whips Superman into the wall of the structure. Jason gives Freddy a piledriver, which bloodies Freddy. Batman weakens Jason with a Boston crab as Superman gives Freddy a fisherman’s buster. Freddy Irish whips Batman into the wall, knocking it loose. Freddy climbs to the roof of the structure. Batman throws Superman over the edge but he climbs back up. Jason tosses Superman off but Superman again gets back up. Batman climbs to the roof gives Freddy a fisherman’s suplex. Superman and Jason join the others on the roof. The corner of the roof buckles under the weight of the four men and the attacks they are performing on top of it. Freddy headbutts Jason. Batman gives Freddy a takedown but the corner of the roof collapses under the combined weight of the four. Freddy gives Jason the Iron Claw, bloodying Jason. Freddy and Batman double-team Superman. Freddy gives Jason a spinebuster. Freddy sends Jason to the edge of the platform and tries to knock him off with a Lucid Dream. Jason holds on but Freddy repeats the process and knocks Jason straight into Oblivion, eliminating him. Superman gives Batman an S-5. The two fight as Freddy watches on. A sit-down powerbomb from Batman gives Freddy an opportunity to strike. Batman gives Freddy a brutal Clothesline into the wall of the structure, followed by another knocking Freddy down as he stumbles to his feet. Batman his Superman with the S-5. Batman kicks Freddy over the edge but Superman refuses to allow Batman to have his moment and throws Batman over the edge. Freddy climbs back up and delivers a Widow’s Peak to Superman. Batman his Freddy with a generator repeatedly until Freddy stumbles backwards over the edge of the ledge and into Oblivion, eliminating him. Superman connects with another S-5 to Batman. Superman, in firm control, gives Batman a jawbreaker. Batman drags Superman back inside the structure and holds him in a torture rack. Batman edges Superman back towards the weakened corner of the structure and picks him up for a Gotham City Drop through the floor- Batman is positioned just right to ensure he remains inside the structure as Superman drops into Oblivion. Winner: Batman }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Category:Season 4 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches